We're About The Same
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Seorang alien tiba di bumi, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bertemu dengan alien itu, de javu? Atau cinta? Tetapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana jika alien itu akan dieksekusi? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?


Ini adalah fic pertama saya dengan genre Sci-fic. Ternyata benar-benar sulit bikin genre ini. Perlu waktu berhari-hari. Susah menyatukan sci-fic dengan romance. Tapi ternyata nagih loh! Ini juga fic terpanjang saya. Ini mungkin tergolong novelet karena lebih dari 5000 kata.

**We're About The Same**

Genre: Sci-fic/Romance/

Warning: AU/Typoes everywhere/Drabble/Abal/Gaje/

Hopefully you like it. Happy reading!

Cheers,

Wataru...

.

.

Hari ini tepat hari pertamaku bekerja di pusat penelitian luar angkasa, Konoha Space Center (KSC). Aku telah menamatkan studiku di Konoha University (KU), universitas terkemuka di dunia yang khusus membuka fakultas Astronomi, Kosmologi, dan pelatihan untuk menjadi astronot. Setiap lulusan dari KU akan bekerja di KSC selama-lamanya. Oleh karena itu, KU menyediakan bangku pembelajaran yang terbatas, hanya untuk yang berprestasi, cerdas, dan serius untuk bekerja di KSC pasca kelulusan.

KSC memiliki tujuan utama, yakni mengungkap kehidupan di luar bumi. Kami meneliti benda-benda langit dan berbagai fenomena aneh yang menjurus pada tujuan kami. Oleh karena itu, semua lulusan KSC percaya bahwa ada kehidupan lain di luar planet kita.

Aku ditempatkan di bagian laboraturium KSC. Di sini aku akan bekerja untuk mengetahui komposisi benda-benda asing yang berhasil di dapatkan astronot KSC.

Aku bekerja tidak terlalu ketat. Pekerja seperti kami dan astronot bekerja tanpa tekanan dari atasan. Kami bekerja dalam kelonggaran. Tujuannya agar kami terhindar dari tekanan mental. Kondisi psikologi yang buruk seperti itu akan memicu penurunan kesehatan dan kami dianjurkan untuk tidak sakit selama bekerja, khususnya bagi astronot.

Tugas pertamaku hari ini adalah meniliti bongkahan es dari Europa. Oh, bukan, bukan benua Eropa, tetapi nama salah satu satelit dari planet Jupiter. Satelit ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak objek angkasa yang diduga memiliki kehidupan. Europa diselimuti es yang sangat tebal sehingga para astronot dan ilmuan menduga bahwa di sana pernah terdapat samudra. Adanya samudra menunjukan adanya air dan air akan mendorong suatu kehidupan.

Bongkahan es ini sudah diteliti selama 3 bulan, aku hanya meneruskan berdasarkan data-data sebelumnya. Aku pun melelehkan potongan kecil es dan mengamatinya di mikroskop elektron. Hasilnya tetap sama, aku hanya menemukan molekul air, sedikit kandungan nitrat, dan padatan karbon. Semuanya menjurus pada sop purba, suatu keadaan samudra purbakala yang berisi molekul-molekul utama penyusun asam nukleotida. Namun, kandungan unsur di es Europa belum memenuhi semua materi penyusun sop purba. Jadi, tak mungkin ada makhluk renik ditemukan.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Aku menyudahi penelitianku untuk es Europa dan berhambur untuk menikmati makan siangku bersama yang lainnya.

Hari ini, Konoha Shuttle Cronomera V5 akan tiba pukul 3 sore. Konoha Shuttle Cronomera V5 adalah pesawat luar angkasa yang bertugas menyelidiki planet Garmoune B31, planet yang kondisinya mirip bumi di galaksi Venera. Dengan kecepatan 0,75 c (3/4 kecepatan cahaya), Konoha Shutttle Cronomera V5 mampu menjangkau Garmoune B31 dalam waktu 10 tahun. Ini artinya astronot yang akan tiba sudah 20 tahun meninggalkan bumi.

Tepat pukul 3.05 pm, pesawat itu mendarat di permukaan bumi. Astronot itu langsung disambut kru dari KSC. Wajah lesu mereka bercampur aduk dengan perasaan bahagia akan keberhasilan misi ini. Mereka saling berpelukan, bersorak, dan bahkan bersujud syukur. Aku ikut bahagia melihatnya.

Bawaan mereka dari Garmoune B31 lalu dikeluarkan. Ternyata mereka membawa alien. Tetapi sayang, alien-alien itu sudah menjadi bangkai yang awet dalam cairan plasma nuftah. Waktu selama 10 tahun membuat alien-alien itu tak mampu bertahan hidup.

Alien itu berjumlah 10 orang. Aku kaget ternyata alien itu memiliki morfologi yang mirip manusia. Sangat mirip 100 persen. Berbeda dari yang selama ini digambarkan dalam fiksi. Kondisi Garmoune B31 yang mirip bumi pasti membuat makhluk hidup di sana menyerupai makhluk hidup bumi.

Penelitian pun akan dimulai. Sepuluh orang peneliti mendapatkan jatah 1 alien. Aku mendapatkan alien laki-laki. Jenazahnya sangat tenang. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Tubuhnya cukup atletis karena ia tak tertutup satu helai benang pun di dalam cairan plasma.

Aku merasakan hal aneh saat pertama melihatnya. Hatiku bergetar seolah bertemu seseorang yang pernah kutemui. Aku berusaha menghapus pikiran tak mengenakanku ini. Aku yakin, aku hanya de javu.

Tsunade adalah pemimpin di kelompok kami. Aku adalah spesialis molekul sehingga aku bertugas mengetahui susunan DNA dan materi penyusun alien ini. Teman-temanku yang lain bertugas di bagian radioaktivitas, anatomi dan sel, dan biofisis.

Kami pun memulai tetapi sebelumnya, air plasma dibuang terlebih dahulu melalui selang di bagian bawah tabung kaca plasma. Tubuh alien pria ini pun semakin jelas terlihat. Wajahnya tirus dan kulitnya putih pucat. Ia tidak terlalu besar dan kekar, ideal.

"H'aaa'h!"

Kami semua terkejut. Alien itu tiba-tiba bernafas! Mulutnya membuka lebar untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara. Tubuhnya tersentak ke atas sementara matanya masih terkatup rapat. Aku ikut merasakan sesak, entah atas sebab apa.

Kami tercengang, makhluk yang sudah 10 tahun meninggal mampu hidup lagi. Sebenarnya, beberapa virus, monera, dan protista mampu membuat sista dan endospora untuk melindungi dirinya. Makhluk-makhluk mikro tersebut membuat semacam pelindung tebal di luar jasadnya dan mereka seperti mati. Saat kondisi sudah sesuai, mereka akan hidup normal lagi. Mereka dapat hidup dalam sista dan fase endospora selama puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun. Akan tetapi, untuk makhluk yang menyerupai manusia dan tidak memiliki sista atau endospora, sulit dipercaya dia mampu hidup lagi.

Kami bersepuluh pun panik. Tsunade lalu mengisi lagi air plasma ke dalam tabung agar ia mampu bernafas dengan nyaman dan organ pernafasannya tidak kaget dengan udara bumi.

Kami semua menimbang-nimbang akan kelanjutan otopsi ini. Akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk menghentikan karena kami tak mungkin mengotopsi makhluk yang masih hidup. Untuk objek penelitian, masih ada 9 alien lagi selain dirinya.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, sesuai perintah petinggi KSC, aku diperintahkan menjaga alien yang hidup itu bersama atasanku, Yamato. Aku bekerja di ruang lain, bukan ruang operasi yang kemarin, jasad alien ini sudah dipindahkan. Dia sekarang berada di ruang khusus berlapis baja—tak ubahnya sebuah penjara—guna mengantisipasi kekacauan yang mungkin alien ini timbulkan dengan kekuatannya yang belum diketahui.

Tak ada satu pun orang yang diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Aku hanya mengamati dari luar, dari balik kaca pelindung. Dari sini aku mengecek laju nafas dan detak jantungnya karena para petinggi dan Yamato telah menempelkan kabel-kabel ke tubuhnya.

Yamato lalu meninggalkanku sebentar. Aku akhirnya sendiri bersama alien yang tertidur ini. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya, tak melakukan apa pun kecuali memandang wajahnya yang tenang dari balik kaca. Dentang waktu pun membahana dalam khayalku, menemani penantianku yang hening ini. Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap supaya dia lekas siuman. Aku terus menanti entah sampai kapan.

.

.

Singkat cerita, setelah satu minggu aku merawatnya. Akhirnya dia terbangun lagi saat aku sedang menjaganya sendiri. Kucoba memanggil Yamato, tetapi entah mengapa aku terpaku memandangnya. Iris kelamnya seolah menarikku perlahan kepadanya. Aku adalah salah satu dari pemegang kunci ruangannya. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri masuk untuk mengeceknya dari dekat.

Kucoba dengar apa yang dia katakan. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya karena ia masih di dalam cairan plasma. Lalu kukeluarkan cairan plasma dari tabung kaca tempat ia terbaring.

"I-ii-iinooo..." desisnya terengah-engah.

Hatiku seketika sakit. Aku tak tahu siapa—atau lebih tepatnya apa itu Ino. Instingku berkata bahwa itu nama seorang wanita. Akibatnya, aku merasa hancur tanpa sebab yang pasti. Nama itu layaknya sebuah peluru yang menancap tepat di dadaku.

Aku hanya terdiam nanar. Kuhapus pikiran burukku itu. Namun, rasanya berat. "A-aku di-dimana?" ujarnya lagi, mengagetkanku. Aku pun serasa dibawa kembali ke alam nyata.

"K-kau di Bumi. Planet kami," jawabku sambil menatap kasihan ke arahnya yang megap-megap layaknya ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air.

"Bu-bumi? Tt-tem-pat apa i-ini?"

"Ini planet kami, tempat tinggal kami. Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kau belum terbiasa dengan atmosfer Bumi." Aku lalu mengisi tabungnya dengan plasma lagi.

"Ja-jangan! A-aku i-ingin keluar."

"Tidak bisa, kau masih lemah. Kau masih perlu perawatan lebih lama."

"To-tolong, aku tak sa-sanggup hidup di dalam sini," ia memohon.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus sehat du—" aku terperangah dengan kalimatku sendiri. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan nasibnya menggerayangi otakku. Menakut-nakuti pikiran positifku.

—Apa benar dia akan pulih?

—Apa setelah pulih ia akan dikeluarkan dari tabung ini?

—Apa dia akan menghirup udara bebas?

"To-tolong..." ia memohon lagi dengan pilu, membuatku kelu.

Aku tak tega dengannya. Hatiku pun melunak. Aku meluluh pada pintanya. Kuhentikanlah mengisi ulang cairan plasma ke dalam tabungnya.

"Baik. Aku akan bilang ke atasanku. Kau tetap di sini. Aku akan kembali." Aku lalu meninggalkannya untuk mencari Yamato.

.

.

Para petinggi KSC beserta ilmuan senior segera berhambur ke tempatnya. Mereka menyaksikan alien itu hidup. Mereka lalu memeriksanya dengan berbagai alat. Dia meronta kesakitan dan membuatku miris.

Kucoba hentikan perbuatan mereka. Kujelaskan bahwa dia tak ingin hidup dalam tabung. Lewat debat argumen yang lama dan dengan bantuan Yamato, aku akhirnya berhasil membujuk para petinggi KSC untuk menuruti kemauanku, mengeluarkannya dari tabung kaca dan merawatnya di dalam kamar biasa.

Dia nampak lebih baik di dalam kamar. Selang infus dan masker oksigen ia kenakan. Ia persis seperti manusia normal. Pulse detector juga terpasang untuk mendeteksi detak jantungnya.

Pemeriksaan akan kondisinya tetap berlanjut. Setiap jam, tetua ilmuan datang memeriksa kondisinya. Pemeriksaan ini lebih baik dari pemeriksaan tempo lalu.

Aku merasa lebih lega melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tenang melihatnya diperlakukan seperti manusia bumi. Aku ingin berbicara banyak dengannya tetapi dia tetap tertidur. Aku harus menunggunya lagi tak tahu sampai kapan. Hatiku kembali dirundung lara.

Menurut hasil rontgen dan penelitian sementara, alien dari Garmoune B31 memiliki organ yang sama persis dengan manusia. Tingkat kemiripannya 100% kecuali satu hal yang belum diteliti lebih jauh, otak.

Para peniliti perlu mengetahui gelombang otak yang terjadi hanya dari organisme yang masih hidup. Itu artinya mereka perlu menggunakan dia sebagai objek penelitian.

Aku sempat mencegah perbuatan para ilmuan untuk memeriksanya. Aku bahkan sampai menangis seperti orang gila. Yamato lalu menenangkanku dan menjelaskan bahwa tak akan terjadi apa-apa lewat pemeriksaan ini. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa pemeriksaan ini aman. Akan tetapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus akan terjadi.

.

.

Para peneliti memakaikan helm khusus yang biasa digunakan untuk mendeteksi gelombang otak manusia. Dia masih dalam komanya. Brain Wave Reader (BWR) pun dihidupkan. Detik pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan ledakan pun terjadi pada mesin tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan paksa dia menjalani tes ini!" jeritku sambil berontak dari dekapan Yamato.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Homaru kaget. Dia adalah penasihat tertinggi KSC.

"Apa ini kelalaian kalian?" sambung Koharu ke arah asisten ilmuan yang menghidupkan BWR. Koharu adalah penasihat tertinggi berikutnya di KSC.

Para asisten ilmuan saling memandang. Mereka yakin telah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. BWR selalu dicek keamanannya secara berkala, seperti instrument yang lain. Para ilmuan pun membela asistennya. Mereka juga percaya bahwa ini bukan kelalaian manusia atau kerusakan pada BWR.

"Alien ini berbahaya," ujar Danzo tiba-tiba. Dia kepala tertinggi divisi Pengembangan Kosmologi KSC, dengan kata lain, dia adalah tertinggi nomer 2 di sini. "Kita harus menghentikan penelitian ini."

"Tetapi ini penelitian terakhir. Kita sudah melakukannya sejauh ini. Kita tidak bisa menghentikan!" sanggah Tsunade. Tsunade menduduki bangku kepala tertinggi divisi Biofisika. Tsunade sejajar tingatnya dengan Danzo. "Kita beruntung ada salah satu di antara mereka yang masih hidup. Kita harus manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan maksimal!"

"Kau mau kita yang mati atau dia yang mati, Tsunade?" sahut Danzo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi, kepala divisi Astronomi yang juga sejajar tingkatnya dengan mereka berdua.

"Kita harus segera mengeksekusi alien yang hidup ini—" jawab Danzo enteng. Aku yang mendengarnya bertambah marah. "—sebelum ada hal lain yang lebih parah. Ini baru ledakan kecil. Bagaimana jika ada insiden lain yang lebih besar."

"Jangan bunuh dia!" jeritku.

"Kau yakin tidak berlebihan, Danzo?" tanya Homaru.

"Tidak. Kita harus cepat mengambil langkah panjang!"

"Danzo, kau terlalu berlebihan. Kita harus tetap melanjutkan penelitian ini," timpal Tsunade.

"Bagaimana jika kita amati dulu perkembangan alien ini sebelum mengambil langkah ekstrem seperti itu. Kita tunda dulu penelitian sementara waktu," usul Kakashi.

"Tidak, penelitian ini tak boleh ditunda!" sergah Tsunade. Tsunade memang ilmuan gila.

"Kau pilih mana? Kau mau mendapatkan tesis tentang alien ini atau alien ini akan membuat kerusuhan di bumi?" tanya Danzo.

"Iya, Tsunade. Lihat, BWR harus dibetulkan terlebih dahulu," sambung Koharu.

"Kita harus menunda penelitian ini sampai kita dapat kesimpulan apakah alien ini aman atau tid—"

"Tidak ada tunggu menunggu, Kakashi! Alien ini berbahaya! Kau tidak lihat? Dia mampu meledakkan BWR meski ia masih koma. Bagaimana jika ia bangun?" potong Danzo.

"Oleh karena itu, kita harus menunggu sampai kesimpulan past—"

"Berhenti bertengkar!" Tsunade membentak. "Penelitian ini harus dilanjutkan!" ia lalu keluar sambil menahan amarah.

.

.

Aku kembali mengamatinya dari balik kaca. Ia masih tertidur. Rasa takut pada sikap Tsunade dan Danzo menghantuiku. Dua prinsip yang kutentang. Tapi apalah artinya aku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Keputusan tertinggi ada pada Sarutobi. Atas keputusan beliaulah usul Kakashi diterima. Aku pun akhirnya mampu bernafas lega—untuk sementara, mungkin.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda. Tiga penjaga berbadan kekar, berpakaian anti-radioactive dan anti-explosion, dan membawa laser gun berjaga di depan ruangnya. Menurutku ini berlebihan. Pasti ini kemauan Danzo. Aku tidak nyaman dengan ketiga orang ini. Namun, untungnya aku masih dipercaya sebagai salah satu pemegang kunci kamarnya.

Dia siuman pukul 11 siang. Aku bergegas masuk untuk mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Akan tetapi, penjaga ini memaksa untuk ikut. Aku mengelak tetapi katanya ini perintah. Siapa pun orang yang masuk ke kamar ini harus ditemani minimal oleh salah satu di antara mereka. Aku menjelaskan bahwa tak akan terjadi apa pun tetapi aku tidak pandai bersilat lidah. Penjaga ini tetap melaksanakan tugasnya.

"I-iii-ino..." panggilnya—lagi. Dia mengigau.

Nama itu seperti perasaan jeruk yang jatuh tepat di lukaku. Perih.

Menit berikutnya dia benar-benar siuman.

"Se-sekarang aku dimana?" tanyanya dari balik masker oksigen.

"Kau masih di tempat yang sama dan masih di Bumi, hanya kamarmu saja yang dipindahkan ke sini," jawabku. Kucoba berbicara setenang mungkin seakan tak pernah mendengar apa yang ia katakan berkali-kali saat mengigau.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Bebaskan aku..."

"Kau tak boleh memaksakan diri."

"Ada seseorang yang harus kuselamat—" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Keluarkan aku!" ia lalu membentak.

"Tak boleh! Kau harus sadar akan kondisimu!" kulawan bentakannya. Nama Ino terngiang lagi di benakku. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Apa aku harus menembaknya, Nona Sakura?" tanya salah satu penjaga yang menemaniku.

"Jangan! Aku bisa menanginnya sendiri! Sudah kukatakan, seharusnya kau tak ikut masuk menjagaku!" sahutku pada penjaga itu.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa dalam rasa sakitku..." ujarnya sambil menatap menerawang. "Aku harus tahu kondisinya. Aku harus melihatnya!"

"Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?" aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Dasar para makhluk biadab!" Ia mulai tersulut bersama matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kami hanya ingin bersahabat dengan kalian, makhluk dari luar planet kami. Kami sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat..." jawabku melemah.

"Apanya yang tidak jahat!"

Prang!

Nampan aluminium yang berisi obat penenang guna menenangkannya suatu waktu terjatuh dari atas meja disamping ranjangnya. Ia menjatuhkan nampan itu secara sadar. Penjaga di belakangku bergerak maju. Kutahan penjaga itu dengan merentangkan tanganku.

"Aku ingin melihatnya! Aku ingin ia tetap hidup! Dasar pembunuh!"

Ia mulai bangkit. Ia buka masker oksigen di wajahnya dan ia cabut jarum infus di punggung tangannya. Ia hendak melangkah turun. Kupegang pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegah. Penjaga dibelakangku ikut bergerak waspada. Kurentangkan lagi tanganku di hadapannya. Aku pun terpaksa membagi kekuatanku untuk dua orang ini.

"Kau harus tetap istirahat! Biar aku yang melihatnya! Tetap di ranjangmu!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus melihatnya sendiri!"

"Tolong mengertilah! Kau belum sembuh!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

Aku menatapnya tajam dan dia membalas tatapanku. Mata kami saling bertaut, mengalirkan emosi yang berbicara di dalam hati. Kami lalu berhenti memandang ketika segaris sinar laser berwarna hijau menembak pahanya. Kami saling terkesiap kaget. Dia kesakitan. Laser hijau yang digunakan sebenarnya tidak berbahaya. Laser hijau tingkat 1 hanya menghasilkan panas sekitar 70 sampai 100 derajat celcius. Cukup membuat kulit memerah karena panasnya.

"Kenapa kau menembak!" bentakku pada penjaga.

"Itu hanya gretakan agar dia mau tenang."

"Sudah kubilang, biar aku yang tangani ini sendir—"

Drraaggg!

Tiba-tiba, aku dan penjaga terlempar menjauhinya. Aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan mendorongku. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat yang datang dari dirinya. Aku terjungkal di ambang pintu. Dua penjaga lain, yang berjaga di luar, masuk menolong kami.

"Aku benci kalian!" teriaknya. "KEMBALIKAN INO!"

"Semua teman-temanmu sudah mati! Kita tak mungkin menghidupkan seseorang yang sudah tiada, bukan?"

Ia terdiam. Menunduk. Merenung. Kulihat setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Baru kali ini kulihat anak lelaki menangis. Ini mungkin duka yang terlalu dalam untuknya hingga angkuhnya air mata laki-laki mampu menenggelamkan iris onynx-nya yang tegar itu. Aku tak tahu seperti apa nestapa yang ia derita. Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkannya jika bisa.

Kucoba mendekat. Ingin kumemeluknya, sekadar berbagi kehangatan untuk menghapus segaris air mata yang membelah wajah tirusnya. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya berharap menjadi secercah cahaya redup yang membangunkannya di pagi hari atau setitik kerlip cahaya kecil yang menemaninya di kala malam. Aku manusia biasa yang digariskan takdir untuk bertemunya.

Aku ingin dia tersenyum, meski bukan untukku, tapi senyum tulusnya yang pertama setelah 10 tahun tertidur panjang. Lalu jalani awal yang baru. Entah awal yang bagaimana dan untuk siapa.

"Kalian menghancurkan hidupku!" pekiknya sambil menahan tangis.

"Ma-maafkan kami... Kami tak bermak—"

"DIAM KAU!" potongnya.

Tras!

Laser hijau tingkat 2 tertembak mengenai siku lengannya.

"Arrrrgggg...!" Ia meronta kesakitan. Laser hijau tingkat 2 menghasilkan suhu sekitar 180 sampai 210 derajat celcius. Mampu membuat luka bakar sedang.

"Kenapa kau menembak lagi!" geramku.

"Dia berbahaya, Nona Saku—"

Bukk!

Tubuhku dan ketiga penjaga lain kembali terlempar karena kekuatannya. Aku menghantam tembok baja hingga keningku mengeluarkan darah. Kepalaku pusing. Kulihat sekelilingku, ruangan ini hancur berantakan karena kekuatannya itu.

Kucoba bangkit dan redam kemarahannya. "Baik! Jika kau ingin melihatnya, biar kuantar!" ujarku sambil menahan nyeri di kepala.

Ia nampak lebih tenang setelah kukatakan demikian. Kutarik pergelangan tangannya untuk kuantar ke ruang otopsi tempat kesembilan alien lain menjalani pemeriksaan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Tsunade datang sambil bertepuk tangan. "Hebat! Hebat! Hebat sekali kau Sakura."

"Maaf, apa maumu Tsunade-sama?" ujarku lebih formil karena dia tetap atasanku.

"Oh? Kau jadi bisa berbicara dengan dia ya?"

"A-aku tak mengerti," jawabku. Aku tak tahu apa maksud ucapannya.

"Jadi, kau tak sadar, Sakura? Kau bisa berbicara dengan alien ini."

"Apa maksudnya? Apa kalian tidak bisa berbicara dengannya?"

"Tidak! Hanya kau!"

Aku terkejut. Jadi, sedari tadi para penjaga itu tak tahu apa yang aku dan alien ini bicarakan? "Aku hanya berbicara seperti biasa dengan dia."

"Hm? Ikut aku Sakura."

"Tidak, aku harus mengantarnya ke ruang otopsi!"

"Tinggalkan dia sejenak!"

Penjaga lain yang dibawa Tsunade menarikku dari alien ini. Aku akhirnya berpisah dengan dia. Dia sempat berontak dan berteriak-teriak memanggilku untuk mengantarnya menemui Ino. Namun, aku tak bisa apa-apa di bawah kekuatan penjaga yang dibawa Tsunade. Alien itu pun membuat kekacauan tetapi akhirnya suntikan anestesi mampu melumpuhkannya. Dia akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

Aku keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Kuberjalan hendak kembali ke kamar alien itu tetapi langkahku terhenti ketika melewati ruangan Sarutobi yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Aku menguping perdebatan antara Tuan Sarutobi dengan Danzo. Danzo lagi-lagi meminta agar alien itu dieksekusi secepatnya karena kerusuhan yang baru saja terjadi. Kabar kekuatan alien itu ternyata sudah menyebar sampai di telinga Danzo. Pasti tiga penjaga yang tadi yang membeberkan kekuatan misterius yang dia miliki.

Sarutobi tidak menerima kemauan Danzo. Ia mengelak dengan alasan bahwa kita masih memiliki ruang sel yang mampu menyekap alien itu agar tidak membahayakan yang lain. Sarutobi memiliki tujuan yang serupa dengan Tsunade untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang alien ini.

Danzo terus memaksakan kehendaknya. Akhirnya Sarutobi meluluh. Sarutobi mengusulkan mengadakan voting untuk menentukan nasib alien ini. Aku kembali bergulat dengan pikiran buruk. Bagaimana jika hasil voting memutuskan bahwa alien ini akan dieksekusi?

Aku segera beranjak menuju kamar alien itu untuk menceritakan perihal buruk ini. Akan tetapi ruangan itu kosong. Aku tak menemukannya. Aku sangat panik. Kutanya pada rekan-rekan yang lain.

Akhirnya, kutahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Dia disekap di sel yang dimaksudkan Sarutobi. Sel itu bernama Gordon. Gordon biasa dipakai untuk menyimpan benda-benda yang berbahaya. Gordon terbagi menjadi 4 golongan. Gordon dimana alien itu ditempatkan adalah Gordon A. Gordon A adalah ruangan super aman. Dindingnya dilapisi baja setebal 3 meter. Di antara baja itu, terdapat bantalan ionik untuk meredam partikel radioaktif, baik alfa, beta, dan neutron berkecepatan tinggi. Baja itu tahan panas dan ledakan, kedap suara, dan tak bisa ditembus sinar gamma dan X.

Ruangan itu bak neraka untuk makhluk hidup. Kita tak mampu merasakan apa pun di dalam sana kecuali cahaya unsur Neon. Jendela pun hanya ada satu, berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter tak lebih dari 20 sentimeter. Jendela itu terbuat dari kaca yang juga memiliki sifat sama dengan dinding baja. Jendela itu terpasang di satu-satunya pintu yang biasa digunakan untuk mengecek apa yang ada di dalam Gordon A.

Aku melihatnya dari kaca jendela itu. Aku ingin masuk tetapi aku tak memiliki kunci Gordon. Ia sedang duduk termenung. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia sadar akan keberadaanku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. Aku menyesal karena tak mampu mengantarnya tadi. Kulihat lagi dia. Dia lalu memejamkan mata, mungkin hendak tidur. Aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tolong, lihatlah kondisi Ino..."

Aku terkesiap. Seseorang seperti berbicara di dalam otakku. Suara ini adalah suaranya.

"Ini aku. Maaf karena berbicara di dalam otakmu..."

Aku segera melihatnya lagi dari balik kaca. Ia berkata padaku tetapi aku tak bisa mendengar. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Di planetku, kami biasa berbicara dari otak ke otak."

Aku ingat sesuatu. Ini namanya telepati. Baru pertama kali aku tahu bahwa telepati itu sungguhan. Kukira itu hanya dongeng dan tipuan sulap.

"Jika kau ingin berbicara, pusatkan konsentrasimu padaku. Pejamkan matamu agar lebih nyaman. Lalu berbicaralah dengan otakmu..."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berkonsentrasi. "Apa suaraku bisa kau dengar?" tanyaku.

"Bagus! Kau langsung bisa melakukan ini. Tetapi suaramu masih terdengar kecil dan terpotong-potong. Kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi."

"Baik!" Aku kembali berkonsentrasi. Kupusatkan pikiranku padanya. "Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Apa suaraku sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya. Suaramu sudah lumayan jelas. Tak kusangka kau mampu secepat ini padahal kau tidak datang dari planetku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya dari awal bertemu denganmu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Yasudah, lupakan saja. Akan kulihat kondisi, ummm, Ino." Sejujurnya aku sakit menyebut nama Ino. Ditambah lagi, aku akan menolongnya melihat Ino.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, apa kau tahu ciri-cirinya?"

"Ah iya! Aku bahkan belum tahu ciri-ciri Ino."

"Dia wanita yang cantik. Rambutnya kuning muda, tidak terlalu pirang. Kulitnya putih. Jika ia tidak memejamkan mata, maka irisnya berwarna biru aqua—"

"Sepertinya, Ino seseorang yang sangat penting..." aku menyela.

"Sangat penting..." jawabnya melemah. Kulihat dirinya lagi dari balik kaca. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Ah maaf... Maaf..."

"Tak usah minta maaf. Permohonan maafmu tak mampu menghidupkan Ino lagi, bukan?" Ia menjawab dengan nada bicara yang mirip dengan yang kuucapkan tadi. "Pejamkan matamu, dan lihat ini..."

"Apa?"

"Pejamkan saja matamu..."

Aku menunduk. Kupejamkan mataku dan kepalaku kembali pusing. Rasa sakit akibat benturan tadi bertambah sakit karena ini. Tetapi perlahan rasa sakit itu memudar. Aku lalu melihat sesuatu, seperti menonton cuplikan film.

.

Sepasang manusia sedang berdiri di atas sebuah altar kayu. Orang lain yang lebih tua berbicara dengan lantang ke arah matahari seraya memegang kedua lengan orang itu.

"Demi engkau Dewa Matahari... Izinkalah kedua insan ini mengikat janji... Pertemukalah antara jasad dan rohnya, jiwa dan raganya, hati dan akalnya... Buat mereka saling mencintai di kala siang maupun malam, bahagia maupun duka, dekat maupun jauh..." Tetua itu menghentikan ucapannya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah belati kecil.

Ia mengambil telapak tangan yang laki-laki. Ia gores telapak tangan itu dengan belati hingga darah menetes. Ia lalu beranjak ke tangan yang wanita. Ia lakukan hal yang sama. Sepasang manusia itu pun meringis menahan sakit.

"Maka dengan darah yang saling menyatu, kabulkanlah apa yang kami pinta... Berkahilah hidup mereka hingga maut menjemput... Tetap persatukan mereka hingga ke alam setelah kematian itu tiba..."

Sepasang manusia itu pun menyatukan telapak tangan mereka yang berdarah. Mereka saling menggenggam erat hingga darah dari tangan mereka berhenti menetes. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian mereka saling melekatkan bibir untuk berciuman.

Paduan suara pun menyanyikan lantunan nada merdu, membuat semua hadirin ikut bahagia hingga tak sedikit yang menangis haru. Merpati-merpati putih dilepaskan ke langit. Bunga-bunga bertaburan. Mereka lalu saling berdansa merayakan kegembiraan ini.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga datang. Semua yang ada di pesta itu terkesiap saat melihat pesawat ulang alik raksasa perlahan turun. Mereka takjub melihat benda sebesar itu. Mereka menerka-nerka benda apa itu sebenarnya karena belum pernah melihat pesawat seperti itu sebelumnya. Pesawat itu lalu memancarkan cahaya penarik ke arah tanah, tepat di atas pesta itu.

Semuanya lalu berlari pontang-panting ketika melihat cahaya itu menarik salah seorang hadirin di pesta. Beberapa di antara mereka menyerang pesawat itu dengan gelombang yang dipancarkan dari kepalanya. Akan tetapi, itu sia-sia, kekuatan mereka terlalu kecil dibanding pesawat itu. Cahaya itu pun terus menarik apa saja yang dia sorot. Meja, bangku, rerumputan, dan apa pun yang ada di pesta itu tersedot. Cahaya itu terus bergerak untuk menarik lebih banyak hadirin di pesta itu. Mereka ketakutan. Pesta itu seketika menjadi tragedi yang tak pernah mereka nantikan. Menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Arrrggg..." seorang laki-laki, laki-laki yang tadi berpasangan di atas altar, terjatuh karena tersandung kayu.

"Sai, kau tidak apa-apa Sai?" tanya pasangannya.

"Tidak. Kau cepat lari. Tinggalkan aku. Selamatkan dirimu!" perintah laki-laki bernama Sai itu.

"Kita harus bersama-sama, Sai. Aku akan membantumu berjalan!"

"Kakiku terkilir. Aku tidak bisa berlari lagi, Ino. Cepat kau pergilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu! Kita harus selamat berdua, Sai!" jawab wanita bernama Ino itu sambil mencoba membangunkan Sai.

"Ino, kau lari saja. Selamatkan dirimu dulu!"

"Tidak! Kita harus selamat bersama Sai!"

"Jika kau memaksaku berlari bersama, kita akan bergerak lamban dan pastinya kita berdua tak akan selamat! Oleh karena itu—"

"OLEH KARENA ITU, LEBIH BAIK KITA TAK SELAMAT BERDUA! Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu... Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup bahagia sementara kau malah mm-mening-galkanku, Sai..." Air mata Ino pun tak mampu dibendung, berderai deras menganak sungai di pipinya. "Ji-jika a-aku bi-bisa menu-kar kakiku dengan kk-kakimu, le-lebih baik aku yang tak se-selamat, S-Sai.." ujar Ino sesenggukan.

"Ino, kau tak boleh seperti itu. Hidupmu ada di atas kakimu sendiri. Jika mungkin aku tak selamat, aku berjanji akan selalu hidup di hatimu, di dalam otakmu..."

"Kau tahu Sai, kau adalah seseorang yang membuatku semangat menjalani hidup ini. Apalah artinya aku tanpa kau Sai—" Setetes air mata Ino lalu jatuh membasahi kening Sai. "Kita harus bersama-sama Sai, hidup atau pun...mati..."

"Jika kau menganggapku semangat hidupmu, kau harus tetap hidup, dengan atau tanpa diriku karena aku akan selalu tertanam di hatimu, menjadi semangatmu..." jawab Sai. Ia hapus air mata di pipi Ino dengan telapak tangannya yang masih terluka. Tangannya pun terasa perih tetapi Sai mencoba membunuh rasa sakitnya itu. "Larilah Ino. Jangan buang-buang waktu..."

"Tidak Sai. Tidak!"

"Lakukanlah perintahku jika kau menganggapku semangat hidupmu!"

"Sai..."

"Larilah Ino..."

Ino pun akhirnya meluluh. Ia kecup kening Sai dan berlari meninggalkannya dengan berat hati. Ia bergerak sekuat dirinya, meninggalkan Sai di belakang. Ia takut akan nasib Sai. Ia khawatir Sai tak akan selamat.

Namun, apa yang direncanakan ternyata berkebalikan dengan kenyataan. Langkah kakinya yang kelima adalah langkah kaki terakhirnya di planet tempat tinggalnya. Cahaya penarik tiba-tiba bergerak mengarah padanya. Ino berlari tanpa memerhatikan arah cahaya itu bergerak. Ino pun masuk ke dalam pesawat itu.

"INOOOOO...!" jerit Sai. Setitik air mata tak ia sadari telah membobol pelupuk matanya.

Ia paksa kakinya untuk bisa digerakkan. Ia akhirnya mampu melangkah. Memaksa berlari sambil menahan sakit. Ia terus berlari tunggang-langgang menuju cahaya yang menarik Ino. Namun, cahaya itu bergerak menjauhi dirinya.

Rasa bersalah pun menjajah hati Sai. Ternyata kehendaknya memaksa Ino menyelamatkan diri justru berbuah petaka yang berkebalikan. Kekhawatiran Ino sekarang dirasakan Sai. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit itu lebih dahsyat. Bak hujaman duri-duri tajam yang menusuk hatinya perlahan-lahan. Membuat rasa perih yang tak kunjung usai.

Dengan larinya yang pelan, cahaya itu semakin terasa sangat jauh. Kakinya sangat nyeri tapi ia terus menerus menentang rasa sakitnya itu. Ia hanya mau Ino selamat atau ia akan ikut dengan Ino. Hanya itu.

Diameter cahaya itu perlahan semakin mengecil. Cahaya itu akan menghilang tak lama lagi karena pesawat itu sudah mendapatkan cukup orang untuk dibawa. Sai semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia berteriak-teriak.

"HEY! BAWA AKU JUGA BERSAMA KALIAN!"

Teriakan Sai tidak menghasilkan respons apa pun. Cahaya itu tetap meredup perlahan. Ia tetap berlari. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi," batin Sai optimis.

Cahaya itu terus mengecil dan meredup. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berkecamuk, melemahkan langkah kakinya. Waktu pun seakan bergulir melambat. Debar jantungnya terasa menggema di telinganya sendiri. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, Sai berhasil menjangkau cahaya itu. Ia berdiri tepat di atas cahaya itu disorotkan. Namun, ia tidak beruntung, cahaya itu telah lenyap. Ia tak bisa masuk ke dalam pesawat itu.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia sangat kecewa. Air matanya bercucuran bersama dirinya yang terduduk bersimpuh. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas. Napasnya terengah-engah. Yang ada di otaknya hanya Ino. Hanya wanita yang baru ia nikahi itu. Pesawat itu lalu perlahan bergerak meninggalkannya.

"I-ino..." ia memandang nanar ke pesawat yang beransur-ansur bergerak. "I-ino..."

"IIINNNOOOOO...!" ia menjerit. Ia keluarkan gelombang otaknya. Ini kekuatan terakhirnya, gelombang otak hingga berkekuatan 30 juta Joule. Gelombang itu pun mampu membuat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya berguncang hebat, tak terkecuali pesawat ulang alik raksasa itu.

Ia akhirnya benar-benar lemas. Ia jatuh terkapar di atas tanah. Ia hampir pingsan. Hanya itu yang bisa Sai lakukan. Selanjutnya ia tak tahu lagi.

Seiring kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang, ia melihat cahaya terang menyorotnya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cahaya itu terlalu menyakitkan retinanya. Ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya terangkat perlahan-lahan. Ia akhirnya mampu ikut ke dalam pesawat itu tetapi sayangnya ia sudah tak mampu sadarkan diri setelahnya.

.

Tak kusadari air mataku menetes. Rekaman yang kulihat di otakku itu membuatku miris. Kulihat lagi alien itu dari balik kaca, ternyata ia juga sedang menangis.

"Jadi, begitukah pengalamanmu?" ujarku lewat telepati. "Maafkan kami..."

"Iya..."

"Aku berjanji akan menuruti kemauanmu, sebisaku. Anggap saja sebagai permohonan maaf kami, makhluk bumi yang pernah bertindak kejam padamu..."

"Aku tak butuh maaf kalian..."

"Aku akan berusaha sekuatku untuk menghiburmu..."

"Terimakasih..."

"Akan kulihat Ino dulu..."

"Setelah kau melihatnya, kirimkan wajahnya seperti aku menunjukan peritiwa yang aku alami tadi. Caranya sama, kau hanya butuh konsentrasi..."

"Mm baik!"

Aku lalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

Aku berdiri di samping jasad wanita tak bernyawa. Dia adalah Ino. Sesuai ciri-ciri yang dikatakannya, aku tak salah orang. Jasad Ino sudah tidak mulus. Para peneliti telah mengotopsi organ-organ tubuh Ino sehingga tubuhnya penuh jahitan. Untungnya, wajahnya masih utuh. Aku kagum melihat wajahnya yang amat cantik. Lebih cantik dari yang ditunjukannya tadi.

Aku lalu berkonsentrasi. Kucoba kirimkan wajah Ino yang kulihat ini padanya. Semoga ini berhasil.

"Terimakasih. Aku sudah melihat wajahnya..." ujarnya di otakku.

"Aah iya, sama-sama."

Satu tugasku sudah selesai. Sebelumnya aku pesimis bahwa aku pasti tak sanggup melihat wajah Ino. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat hatiku pilu. Namun, semuat rasa sakitku itu hilang saat kusaksikan rekaman yang ditunjukannya tadi. Aku sadar aku tidak patut mencintai dia karena dia terlalu mencintai Ino.

Ditambah lagi, masihkah golongan manusia Bumi mampu bersanding dengan makhluk Garmoune B31 setelah kami menyakiti mereka? Mimpi kami untuk mengungkap kehidupan di luar bumi ternyata sebuah misi yang menyakitkan makhluk lain. Seharusnya misi ini sebuah misi mulia. Dengan menemukan kehidupan lain, kita mampu menemukan saudara kita dan saling bekerja sama untuk menjadikan masa depan yang lebih baik. Jika sudah begini, aku merasa bersalah. Aku harus menebus dosaku padanya. Bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, sebenarnya alien itu marah pada kita," ujarku di hadapan Tsunade.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia marah karena pesawat kita datang mengacaukan pernikahannya."

"Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan?"

"Sepertinya dia tak akan melakukan apa pun. Dia masih aman kecuali kita menyerangnya, seperti dengan laser gun tadi."

"Sebenarnya dia memiliki kekuatan apa?"

"Semacam gelombang otak. Kelihatannya mereka makhluk yang mampu memaksimalkan fungsi otak. Mereka pun terbiasa melakukan telepati antar sesama."

"Menurut hasil otopsi, aku juga menemukan banyak muatan listrik di antara sinapsis neuron otaknya. Lebih banyak dari manusia biasa. Mungkin itu semacam mekanisme membangun getaran dari kekuatan elektromagnetik muatan listrik itu. Muatan listrik itu mungkin akan terpacu dengan cepat dari neuron yang satu ke neuron yang lain sehingga menimbulkan perubahan fluks. Seperti sebuah generator pembangkit gaya gerak listrik," jelas Tsunade. "Tetapi ini baru hipotesis awal."

"Mungkin seperti itu. Seharusnya kita juga bisa melakukannya jika kita memiliki kemiripan."

"Tidak semua manusia biasa mampu memaksimalkan fungsi otak. Neuron seperti batangan besi. Agar dia bisa menjadi magnet, kita harus terus mengosoknya. Oleh karena itu, neuron otak spesial yang mereka punya seperti didapatkan dari keturunan. Tidak didapatkan melalui proses latihan. Menakjubkan."

"..." aku hanya diam. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu tertarik jika membicarakan biofisika. Aku seorang ahli biokimia.

"Lalu apa lagi informasi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ini yang baru bisa kudapatkan."

"Baik. Kau boleh keluar."

"Mm, Tsunade-sama, kau masih memegang janjimu kan?"

Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Tsunade siang tadi saat dia memaksaku ke ruangannya. Aku akan memberi tahu informasi yang kudapatkan dari alien itu asalkan Tsunade mampu menjamin dia terhindar dari eksekusi yang dilancarkan Danzo. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun untuk menghindari niat Danzo, kecuali meminta tolong pada Tsunade dengan cara seperti ini.

"Tenang saja. Selama kau mampu membeberkan informasi tentang alien itu, aku akan melindunginya."

"Terima kasih..."

"Tunggu, Sakura."

"Maaf?"

"Besok Sarutobi akan mengadakan voting-nya."

"Hah! Secepat ini!" aku terkejut.

"Ya. Para petinggi sudah setuju untuk mengeksekusi alien itu, kecuali aku dan Sarutobi."

"Kakashi-sama juga?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana jika besok hasil voting tak seperti yang kita harapkan..."

.

.

"Hey, kau sedang apa? Aku mengganggumukah?" tanya alien itu dalam otakku.

"Eh kau? Ah tidak-tidak... Aku sedang memikirkanmu. Kau tidak tidur?" jawabku.

"Memikirkanku? Aku belum tidur—tepatnya tak bisa tidur..."

"Ya. Sama, aku juga tak bisa tidur."

Kupandang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Angin malam menyibakan rambut merah mudaku. Aku tengah berdiri di balkon kamar asramaku, menikmati malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Namamu, Sakura, ya?"

"Ah iya-iya... Haruno Sakura. Kau Sai kan?"

"Ya, namaku Sai. Sakura, maaf ya..."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Tadi aku sudah mencelakaimu. Kulihat keningmu membentur tembok dan berdarah. Aku belum sempat minta maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kepalaku juga sudah sembuh kok. Aku bukan wanita lemah, Sai..." Aku tersenyum.

"Yakin kepalamu sudah tidak sakit?"

"Ya... Ummm, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari Gordon..."

"Tidak masalah. Tempat ini sangat sunyi. Aku senang keheningan, bisa membuatku menjadi lebih tenang..."

"Gordon itu seperti penjara, Sai. Kau malah senang di dalam penjara..."

"Keheningan mampu membuatku berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Aku bisa melatih kekuatanku di tempat ini..."

"Ya, tentang kekuatanmu. Itu apa? Gelombang otak?"

"Benar, gelombang otak. Kau seharusnya juga bisa melakukannya."

"Aku? Bisa? Aku manusia biasa, Sai. Mana mungkin bisa?"

"Semua makhluk hidup yang memiliki otak pasti bisa. Legenda di planetku, mengatakan bahwa leluhur kami bahkan mampu mengeluarkan sengatan listrik dari otaknya."

"Hah! Listrik? Hebat sekali!"

"Ya. Aku juga terus menerus berlatih agar mampu menghasilkan listrik, tapi itu sangat sulit..."

"Tetap berlatih ya!" aku tersenyum menyemangati meski ia tak melihatnya.

"Untuk apa sekarang aku berlatih lagi?"

"Loh? Tadi kau bilang Gordon tempat yang nyaman untuk berlatih..."

"Ya, aku bilang begitu. Tapi aku di sini sama sekali tidak latihan. Sekarang aku sudah pasrah akan nasibku, Sakura. Terserah jika kalian mau membunuhku atau melakukan apa pun padaku. Aku sudah tak mungkin selamat..."

"Sai, kau harus optimis. Aku berjuang agar kau tetap hid—"

"Jangan perjuangkan apa pun, Sakura..."

"Kenapa Sai?"

"Karena aku tak berharap apa pun lagi dengan hidupku ini!"

"Sai, besok kami akan melakukan voting untuk menentukan apakah kau akan dieksekusi atau tetap dibiarkan hidup," kucoba memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "aku tak akan membiarkanmu dieksekusi. Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus tetap hidup!"

"Biarkan aku mati besok, Sakura!"

"Tidak bisakah kau memiliki semangat untuk hidup?"

"Untuk apa aku hidup?"

"..."

"Lagi pula aku sebenarnya sudah mati!"

"Kau..."

"..."

"Kau..."

"..."

"KAU HARUS HIDUP DEMI INO!" dengan berat hati, kukatakan apa yang terpendam dalam dadaku.

"Jangan bawa Ino lagi!"

"Ino menganggapmu semangatnya, apa kau tak menganggap dia semangatmu juga?"

"..."

"Kau yang mengatakan, dengan atau tanpa dirimu, Ino harus tetap hidup karena kau adalah semangat yang tertanam di dadanya..."

"..."

"Apa Ino sekarang tak bersemayam di hatimu? Apa kau tak mau membuat Ino tersenyum di alam sana dengan hidupmu yang masih berlanjut ini?"

"Kondisinya sudah berbeda, Sakura..."

"Kita masih bisa memulai awal yang baru, Sai..."

"Awal yang baru bagaimana? Waktu sudah bergulir begitu lama. Aku bahkan sekarang tinggal di suatu tempat yang tidak kutahu. Jauh, jauh dari rumahku, planetku..."

"Jadi, apa kau akan tetap mempertahankan hidupmu jika kau tinggal di planetmu?"

"Aku tak yakin..."

"Berjanjilah, kau akan tetap hidup jika kau kembali ke planetmu..."

"Bagaimana aku akan kembali ke planetku?"

"Kau berjanji dulu akan tetap hidup di planetmu, maka aku juga akan berjanji membawamu pulang ke sana..."

"Apa kau yakin dengan janjimu? Apa kau bisa membawaku pulang?"

"Ya. Asalkan kau juga menepati janjimu!"

"Baik, kuturuti perjanjian ini..."

"Sekarang kau tak boleh mengeluh pasrah akan hidupmu. Tetap latih kekuatanmu karena mungkin suatu waktu diperlukan. Aku berjanji akan membawamu pulang!"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak pernah kutunggu dalam hidupku, pemungutan suara untuk nasib Sai. Aku menganggap acara ini tidak berperikemanusiaan. Mereka menganggap Sai seperti binatang. Hebat sekali para petinggi KSC mampu memutuskan hidup matinya seseorang hanya dengan pemungutan suara seperti ini.

Suara dipungut dari seluruh anggota KSC. Tidak ada suara dari masyarakat atau dari pemerintah karena keberadaan makhluk hidup di Garmoune B31 masih dirahasiakan, apalagi perihal hidupnya Sai. Apabila berita ini tersebar, maka akan menggegerkan masyarakat dunia.

Perhitungan hasil voting pun akhirnya dimulai. Diagram batang yang tersaji di hadapan kami menunjukan suara yang saling menyalip. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Kulihat wajah Tsunade yang duduk tenang disampingku, seolah sudah tahu apa hasilnya.

Akhirnya, hasil voting menunjukan jumlah suara yang sama.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana ini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang terdengar memohon.

Aku tak bisa bernafas lega dengan hasil voting yang menggantung ini, justru tambah membuatku takut. Membuat semua pikiran buruk di kepalaku seakan terbebas dari dalam penjaranya. Merajalela, memporak-porandakan apa yang telah kubangun susah payah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku sudah menyuap para anggota KSC untuk memilih dia tetap hidup. Tetapi kenapa bisa seimbang?" Raut wajah Tsunade perlahan berubah gusar.

"Apa mungkin Danzo-sama ikut memberi suap?"

"Mungkin. Orang tua keparat itu tidak menghargai jerih payah misi ini. Jika ia memang menentang kehidupan alien itu, seharusnya dia tak bergabung dengan KSC dari awal!"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang. "Tsunade-sama, sepertinya ada satu orang yang belum mengeluarkan suaranya di voting ini?"

"Hah? Siapa Sakura?"

"Sai! Alien itu belum mengeluarkan suaranya!"

"Apa kau yakin dia akan memilih dirinya sendiri untuk tetap hidup?"

"Aku yakin, Tsunade-sama. Aku yakin! Dia sudah berjanji denganku semalam!" aku berbicara berbinar-binar. Sai sudah berjanji akan tetap hidup. Voting ini akan kami menangi.

Aku pun mengusulkan ideku ini pada petinggi KSC. Dengan dibantu Tsunade, akhirnya seluruh petinggi KSC pun setuju. Sai pun dikeluarkan dari Gordon untuk memberikan suaranya.

"Sai, kau sudah berjanji akan tetap hidup," ujarku lewat telepati.

"Ya, Sakura..." jawabnya dengan datar.

"Kau kenapa, Sai?"

"Tidak..."

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, setelah kau masuk ke dalam bilik itu, tekan tombol berwana hijau. Itu artinya kau memilih kelangsungan hidupmu, menepati janjimu..."

"Ya, Sakura..."

"Sai, hanya kau yang mampu memutuskan nasibmu sendiri. Voting ini menunjukan hasil yang seimbang. Hanya dengan suaramu maka kau akan menentukan kau tetap hidup atau mati..."

"Sebelum aku memilih, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya sehingga kau begitu berharap aku tetap hidup?"

Hatiku tersentak. Liurku terasa getir. Mataku tanpa kusadari mulai berkaca-kaca. Pertanyaan ini seakan menghidupkan sesuatu di dalam jiwaku yang telah mati terkubur. Sulit rasanya, mengambil jawaban pertanyaan ini karena telah jatuh tenggelam di palung hatiku yang terdalam. Membuka lagi sesuatu yang sudah kukunci rapat. Sesuatu yang hampir sirna, hampir dilupakan, dan hampir tak terdengar lagi rimbanya.

"Alasanku—" lidahku kelu. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Apa, Sakura?"

"Karena aku—"

"..."

"Karena aku, mm-me-men-ci-cintai-mu, Sai..." dengan terbata, kukatakan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan padanya. Perasaan yang dari awal kurasakan saat aku bertemunya, ini, ini cinta. Ya, aku mencintainya, lebih dari apa pun. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Sesuatu yang bersemayam di dalam dadaku. Sesuatu yang bangkit saat aku bertemunya, bersiul seperti kenari saat fajar, bersinar saat mentari tenggelam, dan melayang saat angin berhembus. Apa aku terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan cinta? Apa aku terlalu yakin perasaan ini adalah cinta?

"Sai..." kucoba panggil namanya. Mencoba meyakinkan tak ada perubahan yang terjadi setelah kukatakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Selamat tinggal, samiyou Sakura..."

Samiyou...?

Apa maksud Sai dengan awalan samiyou itu?

Lalu saat kulihat ke arah diagram di hadapanku, Sai memilih jalannya untuk meninggalkanku. Sai memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Seketika air mataku benar-benar berderai deras. Kenapa dia mengingkari janjinya?

"SAAAAIIIIIIII...!" jeritku.

.

.

Kuberlari menghampiri Sai tetapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat kudengar Tsunade memetikkan jarinya dan seketika prajurit penjaga seperti yang kemarin menjaga Sai muncul mengepung aula voting ini.

"Jangan bergerak! Tempat ini sudah kukepung!" ujar Tsunade. "Penjaga, ambil Sai! Sakura, kembali ke sini!" perintah Tsunade. Aku pun menurut.

"Tsunade, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Danzo.

"Tidak ada yang boleh membunuhnya! Kalian tetap tinggallah di bumi ini!"

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunade?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku akan pergi ke Garmoune B31!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan mesin waktu!" jawab Tsunade bangga. Semua yang ada di sini lalu memandang Tsunade penuh tanda tanya. Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya akan mesin waktu yang Tsunade ucapkan.

"Sinting kau, Tsunade! Dari mana ada mesin waktu!" sahut Danzo sinis.

"Kalian memang makhluk-makhluk tolol! Aku adalah pencipta mesin waktu pertama!"

"Tsunade, mesin waktu hanya mimpi!" Koharu ikut bersuara.

"Kau menyalahi dimensi ruang dan waktu, Tsunade!" timpal Homaru.

"Diam kau para orang tua! Tinggallah di bumi ini sampai mati!" Tsunade lalu memetikkan jarinya dan para penjaga melemparkan bom asap. Bom itu merupakan obat bius yang mampu menyebabkan pingsan saat kita menghirup asapnya. "Buang-buang waktu saja!"

Tsunade lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku. Semua prajurit Tsunade lalu bergerak meninggalkan aula ini. Aku, Tsunade, Sai, dan prajurit Tsunade berkumpul di ruangan besar lainnya di balik KSC, ruang tersembunyi yang tak pernah ada yang tahu. Tsunade lalu memakai pakaian mirip prajuritnya.

"Hey! Hidupkan mesinnya! Rapikan muatan kita!" perintah Tsunade ke prajuritnya.

Sebuah lingkaran besar dengan diameter sekitar 30 meter lalu menyala. Cahaya berwarna biru dengan berbagai gradasinya berputar-putar di dalam lingkaran itu. Aku berdiri takjub melihat mesin seindah itu.

"Apa itu, Tsunade-sama?"

"Ini? Ini mesin waktu cipataanku. Aku sudah merakitnya hampir separuh umurku. Mesin waktu ini akan membawa kita ke Garmoune B31 dalam waktu singkat. Namun, mesin ini hanya bisa dipakai sekali!"

Aku terpesona dengan mesin tersebut. Ternyata mesin waktu benar-benar ada. Hebat sekali Tsunade mampu membuat mesin waktu. Ia memang ilmuan genius.

"Sakura, ayo! Ayo kita ke Garmoune!" perintahnya mengangetkanku.

"Baik, Tsunade!"

Aku mengangguk dan kuhampiri Sai yang berdiri di belakangku. "Sai, aku mewujudkan janjiku untuk membawamu pulang! Ayo sekarang kita pergi ke Garmoune!"

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sai menghentikan langkahku.

"Ada apa Sai?"

"Seharusnya kau sadar, Sakura. Wanita itu—" ia menunjuk ke arah Tsunade. "dia sebenarnya orang jahat!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya jahat? Jelas-jelas dia mau membawamu pulang!" aku sedikit kesal.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memutuskan memilih mati saja?"

"Tidak! Dan aku benar-benar sakit karena kau melanggar janjimu! Bahkan sampai sekarang sejujurnya aku masih membencimu!"

"Sakura, dengar penjelasanku, semalam orang bernama Danzo datang menemuiku—"

"Apa yang dikatakan orang jahat itu? Pasti dia sudah meracuni otakmu agar kau mau memilih mati daripada hidup!" aku menyimpulkan sepihak.

"Tidak. Tidak demikian! Danzo mengatakan bahwa wanita bernama Tsunade itu sebenarnya menyimpan tujuan jahat!"

"Tujuan jahat macam apa?"

"Dia sebenarnya ingin menguasai planetku! Dia memanfaatkanku. Dia mau aku tetap hidup karena aku adalah pangeran di planetku! Juga, kau pun dimanfaatkan!"

"Apa benar yang kau katakan—"

"Sakura, ayo cepat bersiap!" potong Tsunade.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tsunade-sama..." sahutku.

"Ya. Ini benar! Coba kau ingat-ingat tentang masa lalumu. Tentang jati dirimu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Darimana kau berasal?"

"Aku manusia, aku dari bumi!"

"Sakura, ayo ingat-ingat lagi!"

"Ingat apa?"

"Tatap mataku! Akan kubantu kau mengingat. Konsentrasi!"

Kuturuti perintah Sai. Kutatap mata Sai dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Aku lalu merasakan nyeri di kepalaku. Kututup mataku karena menahan sakit. Rekaman film lalu terlihat di mataku.

.

"Jadi, hanya bisa mendapatkan anak kecil ya?" tanya seseorang laki-laki berambut panjang.

"Ya, Tuan Hashirama Senju..." sahut laki-laki yang berdiri di samping gadis kecil berambut merah muda. Gadis itu nampak ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Anak ini manis juga..." ujar laki-laki bernama Hashirama itu.

"Begitulah, Tuan Hashirama..."

"Biar kuangkat dia jadi anakku. Jangan gunakan dia sebagai objek penelitian."

"Baik."

"Kau boleh keluar."

Laki-laki yang berdiri di samping anak kecil itu lalu meninggalkan Hashirama berdua.

"Anak manis, namamu siapa?" tanya Hashirama. Gadis kecil itu tak bisa menjawab. Ia ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kok diam sih?" tanya Hashirama lagi. "Jangan takut, aku akan menjadi orang tuamu sekarang..."

"Re-re-nata Sai... Dobos vertentera reta Sai!" sahut gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Maaf..." Hasrama tersenyum lalu hendak mengacak pelan rambut gadis kecil yang manis itu. Tetapi Hashirama merasakan sesuatu mendorong dirinya. Untungnya, dorongan itu tidak terlalu kuat.

"Kau berbahaya juga ya, gadis kecil..." Hashirama menarik lagi tangannya. "Akan kucuci otakmu agar kau lupa siapa kau. Lalu kau akan menjadi anakku ya?"

"Reta Sai! So-somen jutsekyo geru!" sahut gadis kecil beriris emerald itu lagi.

"Reta Sai? Aku sudah mendengar nama Sai tiga kali. Siapa itu, nak?"

"Haruote wakhisita reta Sai!"

"Ah, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, nak... Ayo, lebih baik kau ikut aku..."

Hashirama lalu menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu menuju ruang pencucian otak. Gadis kecil itu menangis saat dipasangkan helm khusus. Ia meronta. Lalu suntikan anestesi terpaksa digunakan untuk membuat dia tenang. Anak itu pun akhirnya lupa siapa dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, nak?" tanya Hashirama saat gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Ya..." jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Lihatlah keluar jendela..." perintah Hashirama.

"Itu, itu apa?"

"Itu bunga Sakura. Sekarang musim semi. Bunga-bunga indah itu selalu bermekaran saat musim semi tiba..."

"Aku suka bunga itu..."

"Umm, kalau begitu, namamu Sakura ya? Sakura Haruno, bagaimana? Kau suka nama itu?"

"Suka, aku suka..." jawab gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

"Sekarang, panggil aku ayah, ya?"

"Iya ayah..."

.

"Reta Sai..." panggilku pada Sai.

"Ya, Samiyou Sakura..." Sai lalu memelukku.

"Kk-kakak..." air mataku lalu berlinang lagi. Aku menangis di pelukan Sai.

"Sakura, aku akhirnya bertemu denganmu lagi..."

"Kk-kakak..." aku terus menangis sesenggukan karena bahagia bertemu dengan kakakku. Aku dan Sai telah terpisah sejak kami kecil. Komplotan astronot telah menculikku dan mencuci otakku.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Tsunade bertepuk tangan. "Bagus... Jadi, sedang ada reuni keluarga ya?" ejek Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, aku tak akan pergi ke Garmoune!" bentakku.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tahu niatku ya, Sakura?"

"Dasar licik!"

"Oh, jadi kau sudah berani berkata kasar padaku ya, samiyou Sakura..." Tsunade mengejek lagi sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Diam kau!" aku kesal. Kulawan dia dengan gelombang otakku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengeluarkan kekuatanku ini. Akan tetapi, Tsunade tidak terdorong. Dia masih tertawa di posisinya.

"Sakura... Sekarang kekuatan kalian tidak ada apa-apanya! Aku sudah tahu rahasia kekuatan kalian berkat kau Sakura!" Tsunade tertawa lagi.

"Dasar jahat!"

"Sakura, tenanglah..." ujar Sai seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Baju yang kami pakai mampu melindungi kami dari kekuatan kalian itu! Sekarang kalian tak punya kekuatan apa pun! Cepat antar kami ke kerajaan kalian di Garmoune! Bertekuklututlah pada raja kalian yang baru, Tsunade!"

"Tidak akan! Cih!"

Tsunade lalu memetikkan jarinya. Prajuritnya lalu memegangi kedua tanganku dan Sai. Kami tak bisa melawan, baju yang mereka kenakan melindungi mereka dari kekuatan kami. Kami dipaksa untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mesin waktu itu.

Terdengar percikan listrik dari arah belakang. Mesin waktu itu mengeluarkan sengatan-sengatan listrik. Prajurit Tsunade yang menjaga mesin itu sempat tersetrum.

"Tsunade-sama, cepat berangkat. Mesin akan segera rusak..." ujar prajurit Tsunade itu.

"Ayo cepat! Bawa bekal kita!" perintah Tsunade.

Para prajuritnya pun mulai bergerak. Aku dan kakak diseret paksa. Berkali-kali kami melawan tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Sakura, kau lihat, orang itu tadi tersetrum saat mesinnya mulai rusak," ujar Sai.

"Ya, kak. Aku lihat."

"Ayo sekarang kita berkonsentrasi. Kakak sudah pernah bilang bahwa leluhur kita bisa menghasilkan sengatan listrik, kita pasti juga bisa, Sakura..."

"Tapi, kakak bilang kalau itu sangat sulit. Lagi pula kita tak punya banyak waktu, kak..."

"Kau yang mengajariku hidup optimis! Kenapa sekarang justru kau yang putus asa!"

Aku menjilat ludahku sendiri. Ini hal yang berbeda, waktu yang kumiliki sangat-sangat sedikit. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depan gerbang mesin waktu itu. Rasanya tak masuk di akal jika aku bisa menghasilkan sengatan listrik dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"Ayo, Sakura! Jangan banyak berpikir! Ayo kita coba!" Sai kembali menyemangatiku. Aku mengangguk dan mencoba berkonsentrasi.

"Listrik, listrik, listrik," ujarku dalam hati. Aku terus berkonsentrasi hingga kepalaku kembali pusing. Aku terus memaksakan otakku tetapi kepalaku makin terasa nyeri. "Ayo, keluarkan listrik! Planetku harus selamat dari Tsunade dan bala tentaranya!"

Aku terus mencoba hingga kurasakan dua orang penjaga yang menggandeng tanganku terjatuh. Apa aku berhasil menghasilkan listrik?

"Kak! Kita berhasil menghasilkan listrik kak!" ujarku pada kakak.

"Tidak Sakura. Lihat itu!"

Kulihat seseorang mengeluarkan sengatan listrik berwarna kuning dari kepalanya. Lidah-lidah petir menyengat ke arah setiap prajurit Tsunade. Mereka semua tersengat listrik. Baju pelindung yang diciptakan Tsunade ternyata memiliki kelamahan.

Semua prajurit Tsunade jatuh terkapar. Mereka semua pingsan. Orang yang menolongku itu lalu menghentikan aliran listrik yang dia pancarkan. Aku pun dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Danzo-sama!" pekikku terperangah.

"Ya, Sakura. Sebenarnya Danzo adalah leluhur kita. Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu kenapa tadi aku memilih mati saja, yaitu karena Danzo sudah memiliki rencana untuk menolongku. Niatnya untuk mengeksekusiku hanya tipuan agar aku selamat," jelas Sai.

"Benarkah itu, kak?"

"Ya..."

"Kak, aku merasa bersalah dengan Danzo. Aku sudah berprasangka buruk padanya—"

"Kalian berdua! Cepat pulang ke planet kita! Mesin waktu itu akan rusak!" teriak Danzo dari kejauhan.

Aku melihat ke arah mesin itu. Mesin itu sudah penuh dengan sengatan listrik.

"Kakek Danzo, kau tidak ikut pulang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku masih ada urusan di sini! Cepat kalian pulanglah..." jawabnya.

"KAKEK DANZO, TERIMA KASIH!" sorakku bersama kakak bersamaan.

Kami pun berlari menuju lingkaran berwarna biru itu. Kami berlari sekuat tenaga karena lingkaran itu perlahan-lahan mulai mengecil. Tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum aku masuk kedalam lingkaran, tetapi seseorang menggenggam betisku.

"Sakura... Kau tak boleh lari!"

"Hah! Tsunade! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku berontak tetapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

"Aku adalah penguasa Garmoune! Jangan kurang ajar dengan raja baru kalian!"

"Kakak, tolong!" ujarku pada Sai.

Kulihat lingkaran biru itu semakin mengecil. Jantungku berdebar-debar takut. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku dan kakak tidak bisa kembali ke planet kami.

Lalu kulihat kakak mengeluarkan listrik dari kepalanya. Tsunade lalu tersetrum. Akhirnya aku lepas dari cengkramannya dan berhasil masuk ke dalam mesin waktu itu. Mesin itu pun meledak setelah kami masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

Aku dan kakak akhirnya tiba di planet kami, bumi kami sendiri. Tempat yang pernah kutinggalkan bertahun-tahun. Aku sangat rindu planet ini.

Aku kembali pulang ke rumahku, kerajaan Garmoune. Aku menjadi seorang putri sementara kakak akhirnya duduk sebagai raja karena kondisi kedua orang tua kami sudah manula.

Kakak memimpin sangat bijaksana. Aku ikut membantu kakak mengurusi pemerintahan. Kami saling mengisi kekosongan. Planet kami pun damai dan sejahtera. Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kehidupan kami sangat bahagia hingga pada suatu hari, sesuatu yang tak pernah kunantikan selama ini terjadi, kakak melamarku. Sai mencintaiku lebih dari adiknya. Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya. Aku akhirnya mau menerimanya sebagai suamiku. Hidup kami pun benar-benar sempurna, selamanya...

.

.

The End...

.

.

A/N

Aaa..

Bagaimana? Ini Sci-fic bukan sih?

Idenya pasaran ga?

Saya tidak pernah mencontek karya orang lain, tetapi mendapatkan inspirasi dari orang lain pernah. Ini karya asli saya, jika ada kesamaan, saya mohon maaf...

Saran, kritik, koreksi, dan flame ditunggu dengan senang hati dan pintu terbuka...

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah sudi membaca...

Cheers...

Wataru!


End file.
